


embers of a crystal

by Ignia



Series: echoes of a flame [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignia/pseuds/Ignia
Summary: she just wanted to raise money for home, even if the others rejected her for not staying with them. who knew that she'd end up here?--minific/drabble collection about my WoL, Ignia Estalia, through her journey alongside her fellow warriors of lightspoilers noted at the top of every chapter, non-chronologic, will add character tags as they feature
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: echoes of a flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858333
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the end of 2.55/early 3.0 (HW)
> 
> hot chocolate  
> >in the wake of the bloody banquet, haurchefant worries for his friend

Ignia curled up in the chair, the Fortemps house was warm but it was the fire crackling as the embers died out that she hoped would lull her to sleep. The manor was great and all but the beds were too big, the rooms felt too empty. The chair was smaller and cozier compared to everything. She didn’t realize just how quickly she had gotten used to sleeping in Thancred’s arms.

She tried to focus on the book in her lap, her tail wrapping around her waist as she tried to force herself to relax. But she startled when there was a knock on her door, “Mrreow?”

Oh, that _sure_ was a great substitute for saying ‘come in’ like a normal person. She peeked over the back of the chair as the door opened, seeing Haurchefant step inside. She hadn’t realized he was here from Camp Dragonhead.

“My friend, I had worried that you had fallen asleep with the fire still burning when I saw the light…but it seems you were close?” Oh, it was that time already? It’s not like Ignia hadn’t noticed how someone managed to check on her every day not long after dinner time…she wasn’t that out of it!

…Mostly.

“…a bit…the fire’s sounds are helpful.” She could feel her tail slowly and anxiously move from side to side as she peeked over the back of the chair at her steadfast friend.

He stepped in closer, coming up so he was standing on the side of her chair, “You seem to be not using the ever so comfortable bed, my friend. Is something wrong with it?”

Her ears fell flat against the top of her head, she didn’t want to bother him further. The Fortemps family had already done so much by giving them refuge after everything, “…the chair was just cozy tonight.”

…she was a horrible liar and she knew it from how Haurchefant frowned slightly. But the frown wasn’t there for long. “Maybe we should make some hot chocolate for you to sleep well this evening? I believe some of the others are still up, we could make a batch and pass it out?”

Ignia bit at her lip, her tail swinging from side to side at the edge of the chair. “S-sure.”

She recognized that this was an attempt to get her up and moving, which she wasn’t totally up to…but also _hot chocolate_. The Elezen was quick to catch onto her apprehension, backtracking. “I can always bring a mug-“

“No!” She shocked even herself with the outburst, She’d been slowly getting out of her room more, studying with Janus, sparring with the others, but she’d been like a ghost in the manor, “…teach me how to make hot chocolate with you?”

The smile that lit up Haurchefant’s face made the Seeker happy to take the leap. Though…as she looked over the ingredients set out before her in the kitchen, Ignia gulped, “I thought it was just chocolate and water…?”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Haurchefant wagged his finger at her, suddenly looking way too serious for making hot chocolate, “That is how you make a very bad quality mug of hot chocolate, my dear friend! The very best Fortemps hot chocolate is not _just_ water and chocolate, it doesn’t even use water!”

He flourished the cocoa powder in such an extravagant manner that Ignia couldn’t help but smile. Ignia could tell that he was going above and beyond teaching her how to make his hot chocolate. Despite the hour, he was carefully walking her through how he heated the milk so none of it burned and how to stir in the cocoa powder so that it all dissolved properly. And then…

“…marshmallows?”

Ignia stared at puffy white pieces of…fluff? (How else was she supposed to describe it?) sitting in the bowl her friend had brought out.

“That is correct! Have you not had them before?”

He looked horrified to see her shake her head and he immediately went to the cabinets to pull out more stuff. Something that Ignia noticed out of the corner of her eye horrified the one cook who was keeping an eye on them from the doorframe, “Now this! Is a Camp Dragonhead secret recipe!”

“Try one while I do this!”

Ignia stared at the pieces of white fluff before placing her trust in Haurchefant (as if she’d ever lost any). She took one of the smaller pieces and ate it whole before wincing. This was pure sugar!

She glared in the direction of a loud laugh, seeing him finish roasting one of the sugar death-bombs before turning it into the filling between two crackers and some chocolate. As he held out the sandwich to her, she stared at it warily, ears folded and tail swishing from side to side. 

“I promise this is much better. I wouldn’t steer you wrong, now would I?” Oh, the audacity he had to say that after telling her to try that piece of pure sugar!

Haurchefant held out the molten looking _advanced_ sugar bomb to her. She scrunched up her nose before taking the snack. He realized though that he was a little late in remembering, “Ah, careful, it’s ho-“

“Hothothothot-!”

In her impatience to get it over with, Ignia had bit into the sugar monstrosity while it was still piping hot. And her flailing only succeeded in making him laugh as he poured her a glass of water. As she gulped down the water, she could see Haurchefant watch her carefully through his chuckles.

Her mouth was numb from the burn but the absurdity of the whole situation caught up to her and she barely had time to set the glass down before she dissolved into laughter. Even if her mouth protested _everything_ , she could taste some of the sweetness and _ok_ , the crackers made it not totally a sugar death bomb.

“…there’s your sweet laughter.” She looked up in shock as Haurchefant continued, grinning, “We’ve all been worried so I’m glad to hear your laughter echo off the walls again.”

She flushed, realizing just how loud her laughter had been, “I-I’m sorry to have worried everyone so-“

He reached out and patted her head, drawing out light purrs from her at the motion, “No need to apologize, you’ve certainly had a rough time of it, but do try to show the others that you’re alright as well, alright?”

Ignia nodded, before sniffing and looking over at the stove, “NYAH! The milk!”

Both of them panicked, trying to clean up the overflowing and burning milk before it got too out of hand. Eventually though, they had finished up a whole batch of hot chocolate and…smores as he called them. Ignia had to admit that it was all very good. Especially so when it brought the others out to the dining room to enjoy it with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignia estalia  
> seeker of the sun miqo'te  
> 24 years at the start of arr  
> brd > rdm/dnc main
> 
> born in ala mhigo, raised in little ala mhigo
> 
> \--
> 
> and so i finally start my collection for igni, i have a few written already that i'll slowly update but might as well start with some floof :3
> 
> you can find me @IgniaK on twitter


	2. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for patch 3.1
> 
> \--
> 
> thancred's thoughts on how ignia has changed after months apart

It was a wonder how much Ignia had changed these past few months they had been apart. It had taken him a moment longer than it should have to recognize his girlfriend. Her hair was cut and her face harsher and sadder but-

It softened when they had managed to lock eyes again (she finally stopped applying that glamour). She had barely strayed from his side after their reunion, even resting and sleeping curled into his side, tail curled around him, keeping him as close as possible. But he understood _why_ as the others sadly recounted the parts that Ignia left out of her recounting, late in the night while she slept.

Wilred…Haurchefant…Ysayle…even he and the other Scions to an extent-

Even if Thancred couldn’t put names to some of the faces, he wished that he had been there for her when she needed it most, that the loss of him hadn’t been among the number of people she cried over. Not for the first time, he cursed the loss of his magic that made the more prudent decision be waiting for the Scions to come to him.

Magic floated across the hallway, healing his wounds but it was the jingle of bells that drew his attention back to the field in front of him. A single chakram flew past him cutting into the mercenary, knocking him off balance and Thancred took the opportunity to cut him down and then kick the body into one of his fellows.

Even if he couldn’t use magic, he could feel Ignia’s magic flowing through him, as the sound of bells and melodies floated through the Vault. It was comforting that the two of them could work in tandem like this even after so long apart.

_“…your eyes.”_

_“Pot calling the kettle black much?” She leaned up to kiss the area right under his covered eye, “It happened while we were tracking the archbishop.”_

_“Besides,” She grinned, “Don’t I look cute with glasses?”_

_Thancred knew she was deflecting but he cupped her face, leaning in, peppering kisses on her eyelids, drawing giggles out of her, “The most adorable, my angel.”_

_“OI! We’re trying to sleep, lovebirds! Keep your fooling around down!” Janus’ shout only succeeded at getting Ignia to bury her face in his chest, trying to muffle her laughs._

Ignia dashed forward, the sound of bells resonating with every step as her chakrams flew ahead of her, slicing through the mercenaries with no hesitation. A step forward, a twirl- and a blast of magic that sent their enemies flying away from the hostage.

She was absolutely stunning. A beautiful rose with thorns that were on full display in front of him. Thancred slid forward, standing back to back with Ignia. If she was a graceful rose, blossoming and blooming, a far cry from the days where she stood on his feet to dance- he’d be her support, propping her up whenever the weight of the world grew to be too much.

Together, they danced a dance of death in the center of the battlefield as everyone took care of the stragglers. Then cutting through the dance, the sound of an alarm and more footsteps drew everyone’s attention.

The worry that flashed in Ignia’s eyes as Alphinaud declared that he’d hold off the reinforcements was what drove Thancred to action.

With a kiss to the crown of Ignia’s head, pushing her in the opposite direction, he stepped next to Alphinaud, “Not alone, you’re won’t! Ignia, go with Ser Ayermic and the others, they’ll need your dance.”

Thancred nodded to Janus, then at Ignia, making a silent promise that this wouldn’t be like the sewers. And she gulped but nodded, running to catch up with Janus and the others.

That was his girl.

“Are you sure that was for the best?” Alphinaud’s Obsidian Carbuncle threw enemies every which way with its magic.

“Hah! Anything to alleviate my lady’s worries!” Thancred cut at a monk who took a step too close, “She cares too much after all.”

“…that is fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well earn that thancred/wol tag! they were very much already together by the blood banquet so 3.1 was a fun reunion.
> 
> and well jumping around the timeline is fun


	3. grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patch 2.55 spoilers, pre-bloody banquet
> 
> \--
> 
> this /had/ to be a bad dream. he couldn't be dead, could he?  
> >the passing of a childhood friend, really a brother, hits hard

Ignia could barely feel her own fingernails dig into her hand. Her blood was rushing in her ears as she stared at the body of one of her oldest friends. Sure, she and Wilred argued a lot but that’s just how they were. Running around, messing with each other, making the hairs on old Gundobald’s head gray.

…how they _were_.

Because Wilred was lying dead. In front of her.

And she fell to her knees in shock because her oldest friend was gone. Murdered, if the little she could understand right now was right.

Someone- Janus? – wrapped their arms around her and pushed her face so it was buried in their shirt, hiding the body from view. She didn’t care who as she sobbed her heart out, wailing.

She didn’t realize when she passed out from her crying. The next thing she knew was that she was waking up in a bed in the Rising Stones, her throat protesting its treatment. She shot up, frantically looking around, almost knocking heads with Thancred as she frantically looked around.

“…angel…”

It was the care, the trepidation that told Ignia all of this wasn’t a bad dream. She could feel the tears return to her eyes as Thancred wasted no time in wrapping her in his warmth and she started sobbing anew, “W-wilred. H-h-he-“

“I know, angel. I know. Janus and the others told us.” Large hands rubbed circles into her back as hiccups combined with her sobbing, soft, mourning words being whispered into her ears. She wished that this was all a bad dream. That she’d open the door and find Wilred waiting with a prank on the other side. They had drifted apart in anger when she first decided to become an adventurer but the incident with the Ascians and then his joining the Crystal Braves had allowed them to reconcile.

Now though…the sight of his dead body lying in the water would haunt her. Ever since Riol had let them know that Wilred was missing, she’d been worried. But she thought he’d end up fine. This was Wilred, the same idiot she had grown up with who just wanted to see their homeland free of imperial control.

But now, he wouldn’t see it.

\--

Thancred looked down, seeing his now sleeping girlfriend in his arms, having cried herself to sleep for a second time. Between being one of the first discoverers of Wilred’s body and actually processing his passing, it was no wonder. She deserved as much rest as possible.

Carefully, he set her to rest with her head on his lap and a blanket covering the rest of her sleeping form. In her sleep, she only seemed ever so slightly more at peace. He ran his hand through her hair, trying to provide what comfort he could. Then, he looked up as the door softly opened to see Janus peek in, looking worried.

“…how is she?” Soft whispers meant to make sure that Ignia didn’t wake up when she was exhausted.

The light breathing and slight purrs told Thancred that Ignia was sleeping peacefully, for now, “She cried herself to sleep again. Though, I imagine you all heard?”

“…we did. But we didn’t want to overwhelm her.” Janus’ eyes traced over Ignia’s form, worry evident.

“Wilred’s body?”

“Alphy reached out to Little Ala Mhigo through the Immortal Flames…but they said that the Estalia family would be in charge of the body. And Sasha and Maia have their opinions but the final decision is for…” The male Seeker eyed the other Miqo’te in the room, trailing off.

“…ah, I know he mentioned over drinks that Ignia’s family was like his own since he lost his.”

“For now, Mini and Alphy have his body preserved. Until…”

“Until the kitten is well enough what should be done, aye.”

“Make sure to get some rest, Thancred. I’m trusting you to take care of her.”

“Got it, Janus. Better than the death threats.”

“I can go back to those, if it makes you more comfortable.”

“No thanks.” He shook his head as the door softly closed, attention returning to Ignia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT ATTACHED TO AN NPC AND THIS WAS HOW I WAS TREATED
> 
> ignia was Ala Mhigan the moment i randomly decided her guardian patron and little ala mhigo, building her story from being an orphaned refugee to where she is now- wilred came along for the ride


	4. arcanima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from one warrior of light to another, lessons are passed on.
> 
> \--
> 
> no real spoilers, just two cats messing around and a mentor's musings.

Madame Thubyrgeim set down another set of books, primarily the diagram-based ones on the floor behind where Janus and the newest student of the Arcanist’s guild training were, carbuncles present. He had mentioned that the smaller Miqo’te had issues with sitting and understanding dense, heavy texts… 

“How are the two of you doing?” 

From how Ignia beamed, the acting Guildmaster could feel even more pride in her choice to make Janus her overseer. No matter how much K’lyhia wanted to be the one to watch and teach the newcomer that Janus had brought with him, the small Miqo’te’s initial skittish nature meant that a teacher she recognized and trusted would be the best teacher for her. Despite all of K’lyhia’s enthusiasm, she would only startle the poor girl. 

“Alright…I have the idea of how to cast from my time with the conjurer’s guild but a summon…Ah-!” 

“Don’t listen to her, Madame!” He ruffled Ignia’s hair, mussing it out of the neat ponytail she so often kept it in, “She’s doing great. K’lyhia keeps protesting that I got to train a talented one this time. Funny considering when she just finished my lessons not too long ago.” 

The woman could only chuckle as she watched the pair snipe back and forth at each other, almost like siblings. Sometimes it helped that an older brother guided the younger through the steps on a path that he laid out. 

As the Emerald Carbuncle, smaller than a normal one, truly reflecting its owner, jumped up to playfully bite at the ears of the older Miqo’te, Thubyrgeim laughed, praying that everything would be enough. 

Both of the students before her, excelling in their own ways but as all guild masters were informed, they were both now members of the Scions and the threat of the primals to Eorzea’s peace grew every day. 

They would be on the frontlines -she had seen the reports of what happened with Ifrit!- and the best she could was give them a place to continue to study and grow. There was no denying that what the Scions did was important, but every hero and adventurer needed time to rest too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janus Ledare (who belongs to @duskcho on twt)  
> Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te  
> SCH Main  
> Age 27 (as of ARR)


	5. daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignia's been acting strange...really strange
> 
> \--
> 
> no real spoilers, just job quest shenanigans  
> takes place post-3.3 though

“You sure this is what people were saying?”

“Yeah, apparently Ignia’s been around Limsa a lot lately…my squad noticed her and she doesn’t seem annoyed to be here for once?”

“…the hell is she doing?”

Janus and Shrimp both turned to Mars and then looked over at where Ignia had been sitting. Janus hissed, now seeing that some shady asshole whose face was barely visible had now approached her. Shrimp slapped a hand over Janus’ mouth, peeking over the counter from where they’d been allowed to hide, “Shhh, she’ll hear you!”

They watched, not noticing the giggling from the waitstaff, willing to help out the Warriors of Lights but also entirely enjoying the show.

Janus’ eyes narrowed as Mars watched his boyfriend fret over his little sister…especially when said tiny one started following the obviously suspicious person out of the Drowning Wench. Mars knew that for all that she was trusting, Ignia could take care of herself in most situations.

However, Janus started dragging him to follow Ignia, hissing under his breath about what he’d do to that poor person if they dared touch a hair on his little sister’s head and the lecture he was going to give her later, especially when leaving the city-!

It was the familiar sound of a lance being drawn that made Mars turn, drawing his sword, ready to attack. Janus was hissing at his side, ready to set Eos on the poor fool that interrupted this tailing mission.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa! Friendly here, I promise you.”

He seemed friendly enough…but it might have been the lance and sword pointed right at his neck that made him a lot less threatening. Then they heard a shout from the direction Ignia had been and they all quickly looked over to see-

The dude she had been with, lying face first in the ground, an axe being kicked off the bridge and Ignia dusting her hands off and sheathing…a pair of daggers. Oh. That’s what she’s been doing.

“Kebbe, Jacke! I’ve got the…guy.” The look of triumph on her face was quickly snubbed out as she noticed them.

Another Miqo’te was snickering as she started to tie the guy up, “Ye should save Jacke from yer fellows.”

Mars watched a myriad of emotions cross Ignia’s face as the Hyur at lancepoint -Jacke?- called out, “Could do with some saving here, butterfly.”

The long-suffering sigh from her said a lot, it really did, “Guys, please stop threatening my Guildmaster.”

“I’ll take this one back to Underfoot and get what we need out of him. You owe me a Bismarck later, butterfly!”

“Kebbe!”

As Shrimp slowly lowered the lance, Mars could feel the table turning on the three of them as the _rogue_ who had been at spearpoint winked and gave a little salute to Ignia, “Meet us at the Sisters when you’re done, butterfly.”

“Goooooot it.” Yep. Ignia sounded decidedly unamused, “Well, we should talk at the Drowning Wench, right?”

“R-right! We should all go and have a nice lunch! Right, Marsy?”

“Babe, this was _your_ idea. Maybe it should just be a brother and sister lunch.”

“W-wait, what?!”

“Yeah! I had a meeting at Maelstorm HQ anyways, right Mars?”

“Shrimp?!”

“Yeah, you’re right, Shrimp. Important meeting and we can’t reschedule so we’ll talk to you later, babe, Igni!”

“Guys!”

“Oh, sure! I’ll talk to you two later~ Let’s go, bro!”

…ok, at least she’d be disappointed in _Janus_ first. They escaped her lecture for now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shrimp DeJonghe (@daftpunking on twt)  
> Xaela Au Ra  
> DRG Main  
> Age 21 (as of ARR)
> 
> Mars Marnamai (@pizzaempiremars on twt)  
> Raen Au RA  
> PLD Main  
> Age 25 (as of ARR)
> 
> \--
> 
> just some rog/nin shenanigans because igni used to despise limsa with a passion and the fc would investigate!


	6. winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patch 3.4 spoilers
> 
> \--
> 
> ignia doesn't like dealing with garuda. thancred knows.

It wasn’t until their Warriors of Light had all returned from Xelphatol that Thancred got a moment alone with Ignia. He was glad to finally see her in person again, after so long of only hearing her voice. He loved her sweet, sweet voice and every song it sung, be it a battle march or cries of passion meant only for his ears.

There was still tension in her shoulders even despite knowing Alisaie was alright and he knew why. She was moving on like nothing was wrong but both FM and the Scions knew better. Letting Lucia know that he’d be with the Lord Commander soon, Thancred caught up and after catching the eyes of the others, he pulled Ignia aside, wrapping her in his arms.

Honestly, it was freezing. They were just in an alley not far from the Congregation but he could feel the tension slowly bleed out of her at his embrace. Her hands gripped at his shirt as he ran his hand through her hair -it was getting longer…she was letting it grow out again, at least.

He whispered, so only she could hear, “Sorry, I should have been more careful about asking you to fight the Ixali.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine…” It was a small mantra that broke his heart to hear. He didn’t understand everything about the Echo but he knew _enough_ that she had seen herself die to the scar that cut across her back. Sending her up against a foe that nearly killed her…she’d confront it without complaints but he should have been more aware.

Ever since they had reunited, she acted so tough, so adamant on being a pillar that he had to steal her away to get her to let her guard down like this. He was thankful for Ishgard because Ignia had blossomed so beautifully but she was so hurt and fractured that he also cursed her time in Ishgard.

“…Don’t you need to be going soon?” She mumbled right into his shirt and he chuckled at the petulance in her voice, feeling his angel press up against him, contradicting her own question.

“I’m here for as long as you need me, angel.” Thancred pressed a kiss to the tip of her ear, “You got me?”

Her giggles really were like music to his ears, “Got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garuda. goddamn garuda and those /feathers/


	7. breaking the wall [mask]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big spoilers for end of patch 3.56
> 
> \--
> 
> the secret long kept behind a mask...her friend needed that support now that she was finally taking it off.

Ignia was there first, even despite the sting of magic from when Papalymo sent her flying. She knew the secrets because she knew Yda…Lyse. Well, she knew the truth of the matter and with Papalymo gone… 

She should have been way more conscious of what he was doing. Asking for Tupsimati like he did-! 

The Miqo’te reached the top of the watch tower, seeing Lyse looking out on the horizon as motes of light floated up to the sky. The Warrior of Light reached out, feeling the last traces of Papalymo’s aether leave this world. 

“Yda. No. Lyse,” She fretted over her grieving friend. Lyse would never say it but Papalymo was like an old nagging father to her. And she a daughter to him, “…I-“ 

Ignia had known Yda better, the resistance member coming in and out of Little Ala Mhigo all the time when she was growing up. But she recognized Papalymo that first time in Gridania because he had always been with the elder sister. So of course when she found a Yda who didn’t know her and Papalymo all that time ago, she demanded answers. 

And answers she got, through words and through the Echo. 

The Miqo’te never faulted Lyse for choosing to take up her sister’s name and fight. But she could plain see now that it was time to allow Yda to finally rest. It was only fair for Lyse to be the one to return home, to find her path in life now after hiding behind that mask for so, so long. 

“You’ll stand with me, right? As I explain myself to the others?” She sounded so _worried_ as the Hyur fiddled with her hair. 

Ignia leaned in, helping Lyse with her hair before squeezing Lyse tight, as she heard steps make their way up the tower, “I will. But really, I don’t think you have much reason to worry.” 

She rested her chin on Lyse’s arm, trying to provide what silent reassurance she could until the others arrived. 

_“I have a little sister your age. I_ _f you ever get to meet, I’m sure you’ll be great friends!”_

_…_ _You were righ_ _t._

_Well,_ _Yda…Papal_ _ymo. I’ll keep an eye on her, I promise._


	8. terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for patch 3.2!
> 
> \--
> 
> he couldn't lose her too. not after-

People had all but collapsed on the streets as protesters came running out and Thancred’s eyes scanned the crowd that ran out of the tavern, Ignia didn’t stand out when in a crowd but she was always one of the first to react to a commotion. So when she didn’t come running out, Thancred went running in.

And his heart nearly stopped when he saw her collapsed on the floor.

Not after Minfilia-

He didn’t even realize when he had crossed the room, picking Ignia up in his arms and checking for a pulse. And relief overcame him when he felt the slow and steady pulse.

_Damn it, he should have picked up on the fact that any dissenters wouldn’t be pleased with Ignia._

“Kitten, please, wake up!”

She whimpered as he tried to shake her awake, but her eyes fluttered open and with his good eye, Thancred noticed as she opened her eyes, she was coming out of a familiar dazed state – an Echo?

He narrowed his eyes, watching her come out of her daze and then-

**_BANG!_ **

She shot up, their foreheads knocking together.

“Owwwww.”

“Geez, I forgot how hard-headed you are.” He touched the sore spot on his forehead then resting his hand over Ignia’s, watching her awareness return to her, “You alright? Cause we’ve got issues outside.”

The Miqo’te nodded quickly, looking frantic. Obviously, whatever she had been presented by Hydaelyn had put her on edge and she stood up faster than Thancred could, before swaying and leaning into him.

“Careful, angel. I’ve got you.” Really, it was times like this that he was reminded of how _small_ she was for being one of the people who carried the world on their shoulders. He had already failed one of the most important women in his life and here the other one was, pushing herself, giving him space to grieve when she was pushing herself, helping Ishgard when she should be allowed her own time to grieve, “Come on. We’ll go outside together.”

“Thank you…Thancred.” Looking away from him, she looked far too small, and Thancred tightened the arm he had steadying her.

“…I’ll say more later but I’m sorry, and I swear to the Twelve, I’ve got you.”

And just like that, she looked at him, a missing glimmer returning to her eyes, as she carefully stepped towards the door, still woozy and unsteady from whatever knocked her out, “…you were grieving. And I failed when you asked me-“

“Doesn’t excuse how I was an ass and the others owe me death... I truly expect to be ambushed by a black carbuncle too.”

Her giggle lit up his life again, returning a melody that he had so sorely missed, “Not to that extent!”

But she turned serious as they reached the door and she tried to push it open but only succeeded in nearly falling over. He kept his supporting arm tight around her waist and used his other hand to push open the door, steeling himself for the chaos that was surely happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dragonsong war msq is super interesting to explore
> 
> i'm working on the next chapter of 'a love by any other name' but for now, i'll upload here. i'm still at the beginning of shb (waiting for my fc to catch up) but let it be known there is much plotting in the works :3


	9. brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-3.3ish
> 
> \--
> 
> 3 brothers, 3 moments
> 
> ignia's life is defined by found family, but even amongst them, her found brothers stand out.

_“IGNIA! WILRED! GET BACK HERE!”_

_Both children were laughing brightly, running away from_ _the_ _yelling old man._ _His silver hair was a bright blue and both children were_ _running from the scene of the crime._

_Both kids hid in a little alcove, giggling_ _to themselves_ _, not realizing the ominous aura approaching them_ _until it was too late._

_“So_ _,_ _you two think it’s funny to turn the old man’s hair blue?”_

_Ignia’s ears and tail went to attention_ _as she whirled around, “Mama!”_

_“Ack-!”_

_Both of them shouted as_ _a hand each came on their heads_ _, roughly messing up their hair_ _, “You gotta hide better after you pull something like that, you know._ _Even if you managed to pull one over on_ _the old man of all people!_ _”_

_The hands turned to gentle patting on their head, “_ _I’m proud of you for keeping an eye on each other so_ _keep_ _that_ _up_ _, alright?”_

Mismatched eyes shot open and Ignia chuckled to herself, not thinking about the tears falling from her face, as memories of the past came bubbling up. She sat up in bed, barely aware of the arms around her waist. Her hand came up to rub at her eyes, wiping away the tears. 

“…Angel?” 

She sniffed, feeling comforting arms tighten around her waist. Thancred leaned up, resting his chin on her shoulder, his scruff rubbing against her bare shoulder and she leaned back into his arms, “…nightmares?” 

“…Wilred and I used to play pranks on Gundobald and the other adults in Little Ala Mhigo. Well…it was all of us kids, but Wilred was _always_ the ringleader.” 

“And you got dragged into it?” He didn’t even miss a beat…it wasn’t nightmares but just old memories. Even if she cried, it was memories that she’d never forgive herself for forgetting. 

Ignia laughed, and even to her own ears, it still sounded broken. Her tail curled around Thancred’s waist, pulling him closer, “Yeah, we always watched each other’s backs. So, if he needed help, I was always there and vice versa.” 

Thancred pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, “Sounds like you two were quite the pair growing up. A pair of little hell raisers.” 

“Yeah, we were always together cause mama and mom always took care of him while his parents were running missions,” She closed her eyes, her ears drooping as she remembered, “I miss him…a lot.” 

He pulled her back, tucking her head under his chin and cradling her close, “What’s the wildest prank you two pulled?” 

Her boyfriend indulged her reminiscing as she softly answered the question, recounting a prank that turned into the spark for an adults vs. kids prank war. It put her at ease to talk about Wilred as she remembered him, eventually lulling herself back to sleep. 

\-- 

_“And this! Would be_ _your scene!”_ _Oh, Haurchefant was so excited to_ _present the bazaar to her_ _. Ignia had been holed up during th_ _e first tour of Ishgard so he had_ _taken the duty of her Ishgardi_ _an_ _tour upon himself._

_Her eyes did sparkle as_ _she looked over the new_ _fashions_ _and outfits she could spy from where she was._ _As she rubbed her hands together_ _to_ _breathe some warmth bac_ _k into them, she grinned to herself, thinking about the different glamours she could put together to accompany her newly cut hair._

_As they made their greetings to the manager of the Jeweled Crozier_ _,_ _Ignia fumbled with the traditional curtsy_ _, flustered with all the formalities_ _of Ishgardian culture_ _, she was glad when her fumble wasn’t remarked upon_ _. Instead, they received recommendations on which shops would be_ _best to browse at this time of year._

_"_ _For you, my friend!_ _”_

_Ignia was browsing one of the recommended shops,_ _checking for possible upgrades to her wea_ _pons. Sure, the others could have done it but she liked weighing the weapon in hand before buying attention._ _But Haurchefant’s call and presenting her with a pair of gloves surprised her_ _._

_At her confused look, he explained, “_ _Your fellows mentioned that_ _you don’t particular like anything covering your fingers_ _while a_ _iming or casting but well…this is Ishgard.”_

_“Haurchefant, I could just use norm-“_

_“When you face dangers like the primals,_ _it is imperative that you are as comfortable as possible_ _,”_ _He pushed the gloves into her hands, “_ _These are enchanted to keep you warm, even if the cloth does not cover your fingers._ _”_

_“I…this is too-"_

_“_ _As wards of House Fortemps,” He interrupted her, “_ _You are_ _not only under our care but you are family now._ _Family cares for family, no?”_

_“_ _…_ _you’re_ _right_ _.”_

Fingers ran over the fabric of the gloves in her hands…how sentimental was she that she couldn’t bring herself to use the gloves any longer? Wanting to preserve physical representations of treasured memories… 

“Ignia…?” 

She turned, seeing her young Elezen friend standing there, looking worried. 

“Alphinaud…is it time already?” 

“Ser Ayermic is finishing up leaving instructions with Commander Lucia but we should be ready to depart soon. Do you…?” 

She shook her head, “We’re on a time crunch. When Ser Ayermic is ready to leave, we’ll leave.” 

Alphinaud paused, staring at the gloves in Ignia’s hands, “…you know, it would probably put him more at ease if you were wearing his gift, rather than squirreling it away. It was meant to help you fight, after all.” 

“I know that!” She bit her lip, surprised by her own outburst, “…sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, Alphinaud.” 

“Alphi is fine, Ignia,” He sighed, “Even Alphinaud feels too formal for you to use.” 

The Miqo’te giggled, “I think Janus might be rubbing off on you.” 

Alphinaud sighed again, “It might be so…” 

Ignia shook her head but focusing and recasting the glamour onto her current gloves. Constant glamour recasts had a good chance of wearing out the original material…but Alphi was right, Haurchefant would be a lot sadder if he found out his gloves weren’t being used. She clenched and unclenched her fists, remembering how comfortable the gloves were on her hands. 

“…alright, I’m good.” She grinned at Alphi, not wanting him to worry more, “Let’s go see if everyone else is ready.” 

\--

 _“_ _One-Two-Three!”_ _She counted off her movements_ _against the training dummy, the soul_ _crystal burning_ _in_ _its_ _pouch as_ _i_ _t_ _guided her through every movement._ _X’rhun had entrusted her with the soul crystal_ _of one of the fallen Crimson Duelists and she wanted to live up to that._

_As she landed from_ _the_ _backflip_ _away from the training dummy, a hand landed on her head and she almost skewered_ _the hand’s owner, her rapier pointed at the_ _ir throat._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Hands going up_ _, Janus reeled back from the rapier at his throat._

_“Janus_ _! Don’t do that!” She sheathed her rapier,_ _staring at h_ _er brother’s neck, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”_

_“Naught but my heart.”_ _He laid his hands over his heart, pretending to look hurt._ _“Pointing your rapier at your dearest brother?”_

_“_ _Janussss_ _,” She whined_ _,_ _pouting at his exaggerated_ _,_ _hurt expression,_ _“_ _Why’d you interrupt me anyways?_ _”_

_Without answering her question, the older Miqo’te_ _took Ignia’s hand,_ _noted her wince and removed her glove, unveiling blisters ready to_ _burst. Her whole hand was an angry red from_ _having spent all this t_ _ime practicing._

_“This.” He flatly commented, “Is why. Calluses are one thing but how are you still holding the rapier like this?”_

_Ignia looked away, face flushing, “...I didn’t feel it until now...?”_

_“You and Thancred are a match made by the Crystal, I swear to the Twelve.”_

_“Janus!” Her cheeks went an even darker red_ _as the eld_ _er opened his Codex and he_ _aled the worst of the blisters_ _, “Hitting on that point-?”_

_“You_ _both_ _don’t know when to stop…especially when you’re trying to live up to the past.”_ _He pointedly stared at_ _where he knew_ _Ignia kept the soul stone._ _The way she had gushed and gone all_ _starry-eyed_ _spoke_ _more than any wor_ _ds could._ _To continue on their legacy meant so much_ _to her._

_“That’s enough training for one day. Let your hands rest,_ _bow calluses are different from sword ones_ _.” Janus took her other hand and healed it of the blisters caused b_ _y_ _prolonged aetheric manipulation._

_She didn’t like It, she pouted before nodding however, “_ _…fine.”_

Ignia had missed this. It had been a while since her and Janus had a study session like this with all the chaos that had been happening. With the Dragonsong War finally over (and Estinien being an idiot and disappearing on them all), the downtime was good, pending future investigation into the Warriors of Darkness. So instead, here they were holed up in the Fortemps library, having discovered a mini treasure trove of tomes on Nymian strategy and society. 

“Alka Zolka would have a field day…” 

Janus chuckled, “We should summarize all this and talk to Surito Carito and see how much he can confirm.” 

“Urghhh,” Ignia groaned, splaying out across the table at the idea as Janus laughed, “That’s going to be so much work!” 

“Rogue’s Guild running you ragged too?” Oh, of course he realized it had to do with the Rogues now that everyone knew what’d she’d been doing in Limsa so often. 

“One of the Yellowjackets challenged us to a recovery thing…we’ve been tracking these missing black-market pieces for weeks!” 

“Need help?” 

“…we got this. It’s just taking time.” As she picked up a book, she leaned into Janus, her tail wrapping around his arm and his tail wrapping around hers, “Besides, reading is a nice break…even if the report-writing isn’t.” 

No really, who decided it would be a good idea to put her in charge of the free company with Hazel deciding to retire? But there was a period of silence that rested over them as they read through their respective books. 

Maybe it was being in the Fortemps manor that did it but eventually, “…thank you, Janus.” 

At his confused look, she smiled up at him, “Thank you for being my brother.” She didn’t get to say it to Haurchefant or Wilred, and she could only hope that her feelings got through at some point. But with Janus, here and now? She could and would say it, 

He smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, “And thank you for being a wonderful little sister…just try to keep down the heart attacks so you can still have this brother of yours?” 

Ignia chuckled, “I can try. No promises with how hectic our lives are, though.” 

“I _guess_ that’s the best I can hope for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gloves haurche gives igni are the vanya gloves of casting which she uses until shb where things happen.
> 
> but i'm still staring the next chapter of 'a love by any other name' so in the meantime you get this!


	10. long distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for sb msq lvl 64
> 
> \--
> 
> she appreciated hearing his voice after the situation they had just dealt with. she missed him.

Ignia leaned back against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. Boy, were her ears still ringing from the lecture Janus had given her. Sure, she and Mars and Yugiri had gone after Zenos in probably a very stupid move but they had to _try_.

She was pretty sure Mars was still in his lecture by sheer account of having to pack _with_ Janus.

But well, she had managed to slip out, citing a need to rest and prepare for their trip to the Steppe. She was just in the resting part of everything right now. The Miqo’te barely even noticed herself dozing off until her linkpearl rang. She started out of her rest, knocking the wind-up Thancred, who had been lying across her belly, to the floor.

“Sorry, sorry!” Frantically, she picked up the wind-up toy and answered her link pearl, cradling the toy in her arm, “Hello? This is Ignia.”

“Bad timing, butterfly?”

Her ears perked up at the familiar voice before she relaxed back against the wall, “Nononono, not at all.”

Ignia missed Thancred. She was so tempted to just take a teleport all the way back to Eorzea just to crash in his room at the Rising Stones. Hinganshi and Doma were so full of new sights and smells and she just wanted something familiar amidst all of it.

“Really? You sound a bit frazzled over there…”

“It’s fine! I just dozed off for a little bit.”

“Really…? Maybe I should call back if you’re sleepy enough to doze off.”

She pouted, hearing the teasing in his voice, “I’d want to talk to you more than doze off.”

His laugh made her smile, her tail happily swaying from side to side. Her free hand ruffled the hair of the wind-up sitting in her lap,

“So how are you doing? Besides sleeping?”

Oh. Oh. Her ears flattened atop her head. She picked up on that worry in his voice so easily, even as he tried to hide it, “Fine. A little sore but Janus and Alphinaud wouldn’t have let me out of their sights if I wasn’t good, right?”

His breath of relief almost made her feel really guilty for how she had run off with Mars and Yugiri. But…

“I’m sorry for scaring you but I can’t apologize for going after Zenos.”

“I know you won’t. This is for your home.” He paused but Ignia didn’t say more because she knew he still had words to say. It was a long pause but she waited for him to say his piece.

“But _please,_ no matter what, you need to return home and to me. Be the enemy Zenos, an Ascian, or even Bahamut himself. _Please_ , promise me this, Ignia.”

Oh, Thancred. She wished she could wrap her arms around him in reassurance right now. Because this was war. She couldn’t-

“I promise that I will do everything in my power to make it back to you.” Ignia couldn’t make promises of absolutes, not when war was so unpredictable. “Promise me that you’ll do the same?”

He made it a habit of placing himself behind enemy lines, surrounded on all sides and it made her worry but she also knew that was his specialty…

The silence that floated on the linkpearl’s line was telling. Thancred knew that she had changed the terms of the promise…but he also knew why she had done that. He was too aware to not understand why.

Now, would he call her out on it or…?

“…I promise.” He didn’t.

“Thank you.” For accepting her change to their promise. For not pushing on an absolute when she knew that she couldn’t make promises like that.

“It’s too bad you’re sore from earlier though,” She went from relaxed to at attention, she could hear the teasing in his voice as he changed the subject, “I would _much_ rather have that job.”

KFLSLWFIDJS-

“Thancred!” Her face went bright red as her tail thumped against the bedroll, “I’m sharing a room with Shrimp and Lyse!”

“A possible audience hasn’t stopped you before, kitten.”

“Oh, don’t even bring that up!” Oh, forget combat or anything like that, she was going to die of _embarrassment_ at the hands of her own boyfriend.

Lyse peeked her head in, eyes narrowed but a grin on her face, “Is that Thancred?”

“Yes...No, not you! Stop laughing!” Ignia whined, hiding her red face in her hands, as she yelled at Thancred for laughing at her.

Lyse grinned, calling out loud enough that Thancred would hear over the link pearl, “Don’t tire her out too much, we’ve got an early day tomorrow!”

“Tell her I heard her?” Despite his request, Ignia buried her red face even deeper into her hand as Lyse ducked out, laughing, probably about to gossip to everyone else.

The Miqo’te deliberately put on a pout, hoping that her tone would convey the emotion just fine, “Geez…I miss you this much and this is what I get?”

“Sorry, kitten,” She could almost feel the hand that would have been running through her hair and petting her ears, “I’ve missed you a lot too.”

Ignia leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and imagined Thancred doing similar, “Try and call me more often?”

“You act like I’m going to hang up now. So eager to get rid of me?”

“I’d muchhhh rather see you in person.”

From there, their talk was mindless, Ignia barely noticed the time passing or the others wander in and out of the room, preparing for the trip to find Lord Hien. Hearing his voice, talking to him like she would on a lazy morning, it was like a weight off her shoulders. Maybe sure, she’d have to scramble later to prep everything but a few moments of rush was nothing compared to the relief she felt now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of a sequel to this incoming!


End file.
